


By the Water Fountains

by space_junk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BUT I STILL LOVE IT, F/M, Fluff, ITS DONE, Just happy fluff, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skips around a lot, cliches but fite me they're cute, frisk is mute, it's getting sessssual, let's be real they're both awkward, more characters over time probably, more cute fluff, no mentions of resets, puns for days, reader has mild anxiety, reader is female, sans is a chill boi, sorry i still don't write smut, sorry sinners lol, still wholesome tho, wholseome cuteness i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_junk/pseuds/space_junk
Summary: You know those small park fountains- with the spouts of water that shot out of the ground in various directions.  That was your favorite part of the park.A collection of the important times as your relationship with Sans evolves, from introductions and so on.This will be a 6-part series, so stay tuned!Chapter 1: MeetingChapter 2: First DateChapter 3: Out With FriendsChapter 4: FightingChapter 5: "I Love You"Chapter 6: Something More





	1. Meeting

It was a bright and sunny day in Ebott Park- birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and many monster and human families were playing together without a care in the world. It was a bit warmer today, so most children were playing in the water fountain area.

You know those small park fountains- with the spouts of water that shot out of the ground in various directions. That was your favorite part of the park.

Today, you decided to hang around in the park today and do some reading, you brought your favorite book with you, fully intending on taking advantage of the nice weather and pleasant atmosphere.

You didn’t want to start right away, however, so you figured why not stop by the Nice Cream cart today. You narrowed your eyes, searching for the familiar bright umbrella and the happy rabbit monster that ran it.

You finally spotted the umbrella, but to your surprise, no rabbit monster.

Instead, the stand was being ran by a skeleton monster who was leaning into the cart with his arms folded under his head, keeping half open eye sockets on the lookout with a lackadaisical grin on his face.

You perked up at the change of pace and shuffled up to the stand. The skeleton’s eyes(?) dart over to you as you approach and he pushes himself up off the cart.

“’sup kid, lookin’ to get some nice cream for this _nice_ day today?” He says with a wink, his mouth not opening but his teeth shifting as he speaks.

You snort at his joke and his eyes seem to brighten a little. He even stands up a little straighter and you notice his shirt has an ice cream cone on it that says “kawaii me a river” and you laugh again.

“Nice shirt. Where’s the guy that usually runs the cart?” You ask, leaning a little on the edge of the cart and give the skeleton a glance over. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.” You add with a smile.

He stutters slightly and you giggle as faint blue crosses his face. “h-hey as long as you don’t give me the _cold_ shoulder, no complaints here either,” He says and chuckles, quickly recovering from his shock. “and i just volunteer to help ‘im out a couple times a week. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton, and it’s _ice_ to meetcha.”

Sans’ grin widens as he extends his hand to you. You smile and extend your hand out to introduce yourself as well when-

_Ppppffffbbbbtttt….._

“Wha-” You retract your hand with a red face as Sans doubles over in laughter, having to grip onto the cart as he waves his other hand to reveal a small pouch taped onto it. “I-I can’t believe they even still make whoopie cushions anymore!” You laugh out, recovering from your embarrassment rather quickly.

“aw c’mon, it’s always a good _ice_ breaker with new customers.” Sans chuckles again, removing the cushion from his hand and stuffing it in his pocket.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to introduce myself first! You’re gonna go breaking my _fart_ already and we just met?” You say with a smirk and Sans’ eyes widen in awe as he laughs again. “And I’ll have you know I’m actually one of the regular’s here, I’ve just had the bad luck of never meeting you until now. My name is y/n. Nice to meet you, Sans.”

For a moment he pauses and then his eyelights seem to expand in recognition. “ohh, he told me about you, actually, he said you’d be a _punny_ gal, but,” Sans stops and looks you over for a moment and smiles. “he never told me this y/n would be as cute as you.”

You feel your cheeks heat up at Sans’ comment and absently twirl the ends of your hair with your finger and giggle.

“Well you’re not so bad looking yourself, I’ll have _ulna_ -w.” It was a bit of stretch, and even Sans recognized that as he rolled his eyelights with a “pffft” noise.

“nice one,” He says and glances down at your hand that’s holding your book. “well, i don’t wanna keep ya from that page turner, so, pick your poison.” He says, his lazy smile returning to his face as he gestures to the flavor list next to him.

You bite your lip, not really wanting to leave now. “Oh, um… Well, what’s your favorite? Got any recommendations? I’m always itching to try something new.”

“well, i gotta say my personal favorite is blue _nice_ berry,” He says, eyes brightening when you laugh. “and chocolate, but c’mon, you’d have to be _cocoa_ not to love chocolate.”

You laugh a little harder at the back to back puns and take a moment to respond. “Then two blue _nice_ berry’s please.”

He blinks. “two? alright kid.” He says, pretending not to sound puzzled as he takes your payment and he gets the two Nice Creams out of the cart for you. He hands them to you and you take them in both your hands happily, tucking your book under your arm.

“Thanks Sans,” You smile and walk around the cart, watching Sans’ eyelights widen in confusion as you walk over to him and hand him one of the Nice Creams. “Here. This _sans_ ationally cute skeleton says they’re his favorite.”

Sans’ eye sockets widen somehow- that’ll be a question for another time- and his whole face turns light blue. After a moment he breathes a light laugh and takes the Nice Cream offer out of your hand and swings a chair next to him from behind. He gestures to it and you smile and sit down, he takes your book and lays it on the cart for you.

“you’re good, y/n. very good.”

“I try,” You laugh, trying to temper down your shot nerves as you unwrap the Nice Cream. The wrapper says “you can do it!” on it and you take a breath. “So tell me, what do you do when you’re not selling Nice Cream and farting on all your customers?”

Sans laughs again, his deep voice rumbling from deep within his skull, it sounds nice. You could get used to that.

“well, see there’s my bro papyrus, and…”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go on your first date. Burgers are had. Puns are exchanged.

“So what’s this place called again?”

“grillby’s. it’s a pretty _hot_ spot, especially on the surface.”

The way Sans laughed at his own words you wonder if there’s a pun you didn’t catch. You internally shrug, it’ll probably make sense eventually. Or you’ll forget about it, which is entirely more likely.

You tug at the hem of your dress nervously. Ever since meeting Sans at the park, you two have been talking constantly. When you left that day, he wrote his number on a Nice Cream stick, and since then you’ve been messaging and calling each other regularly.

So after about two weeks when Sans finally asked you out, it was no surprise, but you were still incredibly nervous.

You feel something warm brush up against your hand and you jump out of your thoughts. Sans is watching you with a mildly concerned look in his attentive eyelights.

“hey, you ok?” He asks, his deep voice already calming you down somewhat. You smile.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. First dates always turn me into a _date_ saster.” You giggle and release a deep breath you hadn’t known you were holding. You glance down, that feeling was his phalanges against the back of your hand. You inch your pinky over and around his. “What about you? You seem awfully calm.”

He chuckles at your pun as he curls his pinky back around yours. “i try, though i'm as much of a shaky bag of bones as you, y/n.” 

Sans leads you through the park where you met, saying that Grillby’s is getting closer, and you two take the chance to talk more casually once more. The previous nervousness is all but gone at this point as you start cracking jokes back and forth again.

When you leave the park, and see a building made up of rustic colors and brick walls with huge letters that spells out “Grillby’s,” you’ve definitely found the place.

Sans quickens his pace to open the door for you, grin widening when he sees the look of awe and excitement on your face.

“you ready for the full _sans_ experience?” He asks, a devious glint there in his eyelights and then gone the next.

“Just open the door boneboy.” You laugh as he nods and opens it with a flourish.

“welcome to the best place on the surface.”

The first thing you notice is how warm and inviting the place is. It’s not unbearably hot, more like that welcoming first step into someone’s home. There are many tables, booths and even stools up at the bar where a flame monster wearing a nice suit and glasses resides, marching back and forth and appearing to be speaking through flickers of his flames before either reaching into the massive wall of alcohol selection or disappearing into the back for something.

The next thing you notice is just how packed it is- monsters and humans alike. Everyone is talking, laughing and some drunk enough even dancing and just enjoying the company.

“Hey Sans!”

“Heya Sansy!”

“’Sup Sans, who’s the girl?”

“Yeah is she your new _girlfriend?”_

Sans just laughs and waves in greeting before slinging his arm over your shoulder and guiding you further in before you can get bombarded with questions.

“Well you’re popular here, _Sansy.”_ You say and giggle when he narrows his eye sockets at you and chuckles.

“hey i brought you here to have a good time, not for you to find all the skeletons in my closet,” You make a “pfffft” noise and he rolls his eyelights. “but please, anythin’ but _sansy._ i don’t need to hear that from them and definitely not you.” He says in a mock serious tone.

“Alright, alright. I’ll hold off,” You say as you two manage to find the only available stools in the whole building. “Besides, I’m sure I could make you a worse nickname than that anyways.”

“gee thanks, though i don’t doubt it,” He says with a chuckle and folds his arms on the counter. “so have ya ever had monster food aside from nice cream?”

When you shake your head, you swear you see stars in his eyes as he turns his head to wave at the fire monster behind the counter. His flames seem to dance as he sees Sans and makes his way over.

“grillbz, this is y/n. y/n, grillby.” Sans gestures to the both of you and you smile.

“Hi, I love what you’ve done with the place! It feels so comfy in here somehow, even though I’ve never been here before.” You say with a laugh, and Grillby’s flames crackle as he nods vigorously.

“he says ‘thank you,’” Sans says with a widening grin and waves again. “grillbz, y/n doesn’t have much experience with monster food, you know what to do?”

Grillby glances between the two of you and nods to Sans seriously before disappearing into the back room. You raise a brow in suspicion.

“Should I be concerned?”

“nah, just _fired_ up.” Sans says with a wink and you rolled your eyes at him.

“I feel like I’ll be hearing a lot of those tonight.” You laugh and he gasps in fake shock.

“and here i thought you found my humor _sans_ ational.” He says and you giggle.

“But of course, I know a good _Comic_ Sans when I see one.” At that Sans snorts in surprise and laughs wholeheartedly and you can’t help but join in. He pats your arm in praise, still recovering through tiny laugh-filled gasps.

“Alright, alright. So tell me what’s going on. What’s happening in Sans’ life today?” You ask eagerly and Sans chuckles, his hand not leaving your hand yet.

“what? We only text and call con _sans_ tly, you know exactly what’s goin’ on in my life.”

“Yeah I know, but it’s way better to hear it in person,” You say with a grin. “I get the full _sans_ ifaction.”

Sans lightly slams his other hand on the table as he laughs again, clearly not expecting that one. You laugh along again and carefully move your hand on top of his that still hasn’t left your arm.  
“alright, you win,” He finally says, faint blue crossing his face when he notices your hand placement. “i’ve actually been helping alphys with a project lately. she’s tryin’ to bridge the power from the core underground to connect up here and help progress your guys’ technology.”

By the end your eyes are bright with excitement and you’ve been leaning forward more and more.

“See, it’s even more exciting to hear that in person because not I find it even crazier I got to meet someone as funny, sweet _and_ as crazy smart as you.” You grin wide when Sans stutters in embarrassment over the sudden praise.

Before he can respond, however, Grillby emerges from the back room with two steaming plates in his hands. He sets them both down in front of you and your eyes widen at seeing what looks like the best burger and fries you’ve ever seen.

Suddenly he draws a ketchup bottle from behind him and hands it to Sans as if on instinct. “thanks grillbz, you’re the best,” Sans says as his eyelights widen with his joy. Grillby gestures to you and his flames crackle again. “oh y/n, what kinda stuff do you like to drink? ya want grillbz to make somethin’ for ya?”

You blink and nod and think for a moment. “I guess I like anything sweet, heh, thanks Grillby. I trust you.” You smile and watch him dart off and grab various bottles and other ingredients, mixing them together effortlessly. You gasp when a puff of pink smoke shoots out of the glass as Grillby brings you a glass filled with a fizzy drink that has a gradient from pink on top, to purple, orange and dark red at the very bottom.

As a last-minute flourish, Grillby adds the straw next to a red paper umbrella to the drink and slides it over to you. He waits expectantly.

“Oh wow, it looks so pretty! Thank you Grillby!” You say and Grillby nods happily, you take the straw and adjust it so you get a bit of each color in one sip. By now even Sans is leaning forward eagerly, clutching his ketchup bottle in his hands.

The taste- even the texture- is indescribable. It’s like fireworks going off in your mouth in waves, each stronger than the last and each having their own distinct flavor. You taste multiple fruity and even sugary and creamy flavors combining together perfectly.

If the long, happy sigh you give is proof enough, you definitely enjoyed your drink.

“Oh my stars, Grillby. You’ve _sparked_ the fire within me. I’m only trusting you with anything I drink ever again.”

Sans chuckles at your response and raises his ketchup bottle. “i'll drink to that,” He says and, to your shock, takes a swig from the bottle itself. You shiver slightly at the thought of how it tastes. “thanks a lot grillbz.”

“Yeah, you’re on _fire_ tonight,” You add with a laugh and Sans chuckles, only for Grillby’s flames to crackle as he shakes his head and waves before leaving. You narrow your eyes at Sans. “Do I want to know why you’re drinking straight up ketchup by itself?”

“what? is that a deal breaker for you?” He asks with raised brows and you shake your head.

“No of course not, it’s just…,” You watch as he does it again and take a large sip of your drink to distract you. “Very interesting. I feel like I have a lot to _ketchup_ on in your interests.”

Sans laughs and eats one of his fries. Though it just kind of phases into his teeth and suddenly his chewing whatever’s in there.

“i _relish_ the thought of learning more about you too, buddy.” He says, blue dusting his cheekbones again as he says that.

“I’ll drink to that.” You giggle as you raise your glass to him and he raises his bottle in response.

The sound of glass hitting plastic isn’t really that satisfying.

\------------------------------------------------

“W-Well hellooo you tall drink of- hic- _bones.”_

“alright you’re never drinking monster alcohol again.”

Despite his statement, Sans still laughs at your words, even more so as you whine in response.

“Aw, c-come on Snas. I’m not that bad…” You drag out, giggling to yourself as you lean further into him. He makes a “pffft” noise despite the faint blue falling over his cheekbones.

“’snas?’ wow i didn’t think you could beat ‘sansy’ as a worst nickname but i guess i pegged you wrong, huh?”

After that one drink- that one magical drink- was when you found how low your tolerance truly is to monster alcohol. It didn’t help you drank most of it before you ate anything either. And because of your now drunken state, Sans had your arm slung over his shoulders and one of his hands in your free one so he could support your stumbling form of walking.

“Oh-oh wait, let’s sit down here.” You point to a bench coming up in the path. You’ve taken the route back through the park again, and now you’re in front of the water fountains again. You grin wide as Sans chuckles at you.

“alright, you’re not even helping me help to walk you anymore anyways, i need a break.” He says as he guides you over to the bench and helps you down first before sitting down himself.

“Aww, you’re so sweet. You’re like… like uh… oh!” You exclaim and lean onto Sans heavily, already giggling to yourself. “A _Sans_ amon roll!”

Even in your dazed state, you can tell Sans is trying to hold back from bursting into laughter along with you. You’re already doing enough of that for the both of you, laughing so much you start coughing to breathe again and Sans lightly pats your back for you, amusement and slight concern evident in his eyelights.

“heh, you hit your funny bone pretty hard on that one, eh?” He chuckles as you begin to calm down. “you doin’ okay now?”

You sigh with a hand over your chest, the laughter fully subsiding. “Y-Yeah, I think the cool air is help me sober up a bit too, heh, thanks.”

You both sit and let the next few moments pass by in silence. It’s not awkward or anything, it’s a rather nice feeling to just take in each other’s company in the silence of the park. The water fountains have a set timer, so that they don’t run all night.

You rest your hand on the bench, next to Sans’ leg, and sigh faintly as you stare at the dry fountains.

“You know, this is my favorite spot in the park.”

Sans looks at you with interest, his brow rising curiously as he leans forward a little to look at your face. “really? how come?”

“It’s where the most people come to in the park. There’s so many families and friends talking together and playing in the water. It’s always active here, y’know? I guess… You can never feel lonely here, is what I mean.” You say the last part a little quieter and lean against the bench. You notice Sans watching you carefully, but you’re afraid of what he’ll say if he sees the far off look in your eyes.

Which is why when you suddenly feel the smooth texture of his hand sliding over your hand on the bench, pushing his phalanges between your fingers and squeezing slightly, you jolt a little and look up at him.

Sans’ eyelights widen softly and his grin appears more caring in nature. He even scooted a little closer to you.

“well nobody has to go feelin’ _bonely_ on my watch, alright?” He says with a light chuckle. He lowers his eyes for a moment, blue crossing over his face and he squeezes your hand again. “so um, i can come with ya, if you want, and then we can sit here, with everyone…,” He mutters, the blue on his face darker, and leans into you slightly and nuzzles his teeth against your cheek. “together.”

You let out a shallow breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding, feeling your face heat up even more than the leftover monster alcohol in your system. Was that nuzzle like a kiss for skeletons? The spot on your cheek where his teeth touched tingles with some sort of magical residue; you find it’s a feeling you could definitely get used to.

“S-Sans, I…,” You take a moment to breathe and smile at him softly. “I think that’d be really nice, _tibia_ honest.”

Sans chuckles at your pun despite how nervous he looks. You bring your free hand up to graze his cheekbone and his eyelights soften at your touch. You take your chance and lean into him, closing your eyes as he closes his sockets and his him tenderly on his teeth. That magic tingle returns as he leans forward as well and you sigh lightly as you feel it spread throughout your face this time.

Probably the best first date you’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at first dates, it's the worst part next to going on an unwanted second date.
> 
> Ok wow, this one turned out way longer than the first chapter but that's fine! More content for y'all I guess lol  
> Let me know what you think! I'd love to see your comments/thoughts on how this is going!
> 
> The next chapter won't be coming as fast as this (2 days is like a record for me) but some time next week should be the next post date!  
> Thank you


	3. Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sans and some of his friends take a much-needed break to the water fountains on a hot day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I need more creative chapter titles or if they're simplicity is enough.

It’s another hot day in Ebott park, and all the children that the water fountains could fit definitely had the right idea.

Well, mostly children.

Playing and yelling amongst the many children were two tall monsters you’ve come to know very well over the last few months in your time together with Sans.

“Yo punk! Papyrus! Watch this!” The tall fish monster- Undyne- shouts, narrowing her good eye at her friends in question. “Punk” being Frisk, the human child who became the monster ambassador- you were a little starstruck when you met them the first time- and Papyrus being the tall skeleton monster with Frisk on his shoulders- Sans’ brother actually.

“NYEH? WHAT IS IT, UNDYNE?” Papyrus asks, Frisk smiles in question, already having a good feeling where this is going.

Undyne stands for a moment with a smug expression, waiting until a water spout next to her turns on again and stomps her foot on the edge of the spout, shooting water at an angle aimed at Papyrus.

He cries out in surprise when the water hits him square in the chest, soaking his shirt that reads “Swim Boy,” Frisk giggling maniacally in response.

Undyne’s cackling is heard throughout the park, even from where you and Sans sit on the bench across the area, out of the water’s reach.

“Those two are quite the pair aren’t they?” You say, giggling as Papyrus stumbles while trying to laugh off his shock.

“that’s one way to put it,” Sans chuckles along with you and leans back onto the bench. “y’know, when you said you were _booked,_ i should’ve guessed you meant every _word.”_

You grin and hold up a new book you got and lean back as well, scooting closer to Sans as well. His bones press into your side a little but you don’t mind, it keeps you grounded.

“I read some of it before you guys got here, so I’ve got my word count filled for the day.” Sans chuckles again and loops his arm across your shoulders.

A distant “NYEH-HEH-HEH” makes you both hop to attention, watching just as Papyrus sets Frisk down who proceeds to play with other children, copying Undyne’s water spout trick.

“SO THAT IS THE GAME YOU WISH TO PLAY, UNDYNE.” Papyrus says, narrowing his eye sockets at the fish monster.

“You bet,” Undyne grins wide, her teeth gleaming in the light as Papyrus gets into position. “BRING IT!!”

Papyrus proceeds to also copy the water spout trick, screaming in unison with the water as it sprays Undyne’s face, her eyepatch becoming soaked.

The two monsters go at this for a while, spraying back and forth, some water even managing to splash much further than either of you expected as it splashes the ground in front of you.

Your bare legs receive most of the splash, Sans having the quick enough response time to bring his legs up to the bench seat. You hike up the hem of your dress a little so it doesn’t get wet.

“man, isn’t my bro the _pool_ est?” Sans says, raising his hand in the air to gesture to him, his grin widening happily.

“I’ll say, Papyrus really knows how to make a _splash.”_ You laugh as Sans’ eyelights dilate at your response.

“heh, you could say he just likes to go with the _flow.”_ He laughs and elbows you when you laugh even harder.

“SANS!” Papyrus yells across the fountains at the two of you, an annoyed expression on his face. “MUST YOU HAVE TAINTED YOUR HUMAN WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNS?”

“Sorry Paps, I was tainted long before this _sans_ ation _ribbed_ his way into my life, to _patella_ the truth.”

You swear you see stars in Sans’ eyelights, and utter disgust in Papyrus’.

“yeah bro, it’s just a bonus y/n found me so _humerous, tibia_ honest.” Sans grins with a shrug and you have to hold back your laughter when Papyrus cries out in frustration just as he’s sprayed in the face with water as Undyne cackles.

Neither of you can really hold it in anymore at that point and you laugh so hard you feel your eyes watering. After a few minutes you both manage to mostly calm down, just a few chuckles as you catch your breath.

“Hey, do you ever wanna just jump in there just for the hell of it?” You ask, glancing at Sans and gesturing to the fountains. Sans rolls his eyelights and quirks a brow at you.

“nah, not sure i like that wet bone smell,” He chuckles to himself and looks at you. “why? is that what you wanna do?”

“Pfft, of course,” You say matter-of-factly. “It just looks so satisfying! I used to play in those when I was a kid and what? You get a little taller and you’re weird for wanting to lay there and let the water take you?”

“i mean,” Sans starts and chuckles amusedly while shaking his head. “when ya put it that way, how can it not sound weird?”

“You have no sense of wonder,” You grumble and lean against Sans as he laughs at you. You smile to yourself and run your hand your still wet leg and run it along the top of Sans’ skull. He yelps slightly in surprise and you laugh. “There! A little water never hurt no _bony.”_

Sans takes a second to register what you just did and narrows his eye sockets at you.

“oh, i _sea_ how it is.” He says, his surprisingly deeper tone of voice almost threatening.

It makes you shiver as he secures both arms around your back and angles his head so the wet top is facing you and he presses his head against your neck. You yelp in surprise and shudder when you feel the water run down your neck as he chuckles maniacally.

“S-Sans! Oh my- S-Stop!” You yelp, trying and failing to push yourself away from him as he laughs even harder before he looks up at you from how he hunched over your form on the bench.

“shoulda thought of that before ya ribbed me wrong way, hon.” You try not to the smile at the nickname to look angry with him, but you can tell it’s failing since Sans’ grin widens and his eyelights soften a little.

He eventually releases you from his tight hold and leans back again so you can lean on him in turn, his arm is back around you more soothingly though.

“I thought you were my angle.” You sigh and he chuckles at your words.

“nah, but i can be your devile,” He responds and you giggle. “but you’re the _right angle_ for me.”

You snort as Sans nuzzles his teeth against your cheek. “I don’t know, you’re getting pretty _acute_ right now yourself, _Sansy.”_

Sans grumbles against your skin. “I don’t wanna sound _obtuse_ but you know how i feel about that name. even snas was better at this point.”

You groan at the memory. “You’ll never let me live that one down, will you?”

“nope,” Sans chuckles and rests his head on yours. “y’know, paps and undyne wouldn’t mind ya joinin’ them in there. if ya really want that water to ‘take you.’”

You giggle and shake your head. “I don’t feel like having dozens of judgmental parents’ eyes on me. Plus, come on now, a white dress and water don’t mix unless I want everyone to see my lady bits.”

Sans lets out a hum of understanding and strokes your shoulder with his arm still around you.

“fair. only i get to see those.” He mutters and you can feel the embarrassment on his face without even needing to look at him. You scoff and poke his side, feeling your own face heat up at his words.

“HA! Papyrus you better step up your game!” You hear Undyne shout, surprisingly loud for her as it’s what draws you two back to attention. You look just as she jumps away from another of Papyrus’ “attacks.” “You’ve barely landed any hits on me!”

“OF COURSE! I-I WAS JUST WARMING UP, YOU SEE!” Papyrus shouts in turn, striking a pose and stepping on another spout. It just grazes Undyne’s face.

“THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, HIT ME WITH YOUR FULL POTENTIAL!!!” Undynes screams, even drowning out Papyrus’ voice as he shouts back to confirm.

Papyrus immediately jumps into action- literally- and lands his feet and several of his joints on multiple spouts, landing in a reclining pose with grace as he laughs.

The spray goes much further than any of you expected. And before you realize, it’s too late.

The water hits you and drenches your entire body.

“Ah!” You yelp and stand up, already regretting that as the water soaks through and reveals your bra and underwear. You feel your face heat up as you try to cover yourself as best as you can. “P-Papyrus! Wha-”

You stop when you feel something warm envelope you entirely. Your breath hitches when you instinctively pull it around yourself and feel Sans’ hands on your shoulders.

“OH NO, Y/N! I’M SO SORRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus shouts, running out of the fountains and over to you. Undyne didn’t follow so she must’ve chosem to stay and watch Frisk.

“hey, hey, it’s ok,” You listen to Sans’ reassuring voice and bite your lip and look at him. His shirt is also wet but it takes you a moment that you notice his bare arms. He must’ve given you his hoodie. There’s concern in his eyelights. “you’re covered up, it’s fine. you good?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, it just surprised me,” You smile, your initial panic ebbing away. You’re lucky Sans’ hoodie is so huge on you, it covers enough that you don’t have to worry about any pointing fingers. “It’s alright Paps, I know you didn’t mean it.”

Papyrus sighs heavily in relief and lets his shoulders hunch over slightly. His skull is dripping water whenever he moves. 

“THAT IS A RELIEF, HUMAN. I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME. NYEH-HEH-HEH!” He says with a grin and you laugh in response.

“Good idea,” You say and look him up and down for a moment. Sans raises a brow at the grin forming on your face. “Hey Paps, maybe you should back off from the water today. You’re looking soaked down to the _bone.”_

Sans snorts in surprise, his hand lowering to your back as he covers his mouth with his other hand.

Papyrus’ expression is much less joyful, of course.

“NYEH! I CAN’T BELIEVE MY BROTHER MANAGED TO FIND SOMEONE AS AWFUL AS HE IS AT THESE PUNS! JUST GO HOME AND CHANGE ALREADY!” He cries out as he throws his hands in the air.

“good idea bro, we’ll be right back.” Sans says as he pulls you close, still chuckling as he teleports the two of you into your apartment.

You sigh heavily and pull the hood over your face. “Oh my stars, that was so embarrassing.” You groan, stepping away from Sans to lean on your counter.

He chuckles lightly and rubs his hand over his arm.

“yeah. don’t worry though, i think my hoodie made it to you before anybody’s eyes,” He says, his lazy grin looking over you as you remove his hoodie and give it back to him. “you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” You breathe, shivering slightly when you realize how much cooler your home is than the beating sun outside. “Ugh I need to get out of this though if we’re going to meet back up with them.”

You start to walk towards your room when you feel Sans pull you into an embrace from behind, his phalanges close to the edges of your bra and his head nuzzled into your neck. You smile and bite your lip, placing your hands over his.

You lean into the embrace, his body helping to warm you up a little… A lot actually, what is tha-

“Sans?”

“yes m’dear?”

“Is that just your pelvis in your pants or are you happy to see me?”

Sans makes a “pffft” noise that tickles your neck and you giggle.

“i mean… we don’t have to go right away… do we?” Sans mutters, his breath against your neck making your skin tingle.

You smirk and gradually tug him along you into your room as he refuses to let go of you.

“Paps won’t mind if we’re a little late, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm not too into writing smut lol
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're halfway through now!  
> Isn't it exciting? I hope so, I think it is  
> Let me know if you liked it!


	4. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a big fight between you and Sans hangs tensely in the air. Maybe now that some time has passed, the two of you can try to talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing tension, I always just want it to be over to get back to the positives lol  
> But I gotta say it was a little easier to write the suffering when you're actually feelin' it yknow? Idk what gods I angered this week but everything that could mildly hurt me has in like no time at all.  
> I hurt my neck so I couldn't even look down, and I just started my new job yesterday and it was 6 hours straight of shipment so my entire body is screaming to die and even if I lift my arms they make me wanna cry lol
> 
> ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME ENJOY!

Maybe if you stay here long enough, the fountains will spring to life.

If you stay here long enough, in the dark, staring into one of the spouts on the ground, the water will magically turn back on and spray you in the face.

You know the fountains don’t run at night, especially in the cold turning of the seasons, in order to save water.

But right now, it’s all you want, if only to feel something on your face again.

Things have been… Tense, with Sans lately. And after a couple days of it building up, you finally blew up at each other earlier today. It was a pretty bad fight- or at least loud- so you stormed off by to your apartment without another word.

After crying your eyes and frustrations out, you couldn’t sit in the atmosphere in your home; it reminded you of just how closed off and tight you felt right now.

So, at 2AM, you decided to go to the park. If only to take time to breathe and clear your head a little better.

Sans had texted you several times throughout the day, even called once or twice, but decided against responding. You didn’t want to create another conflict by accident; your nerves were fried already as it was.

You sighed from where you sat on the ground, your knees pulled up to your chest and your arms wrapped around your legs, staring deep into the darkness of the spout on the ground.

Why can’t the water just turn on for a second and drench your sorrows away? That’d be almost funny.

You shiver as a cold breeze sweeps past you. You should’ve brought your coat, but your mind was in such a panicky haze that you felt warm enough without one.

The shuffling of footsteps behind you ceases all train of thought you had, you dig your fingers into your arms.

“couldn’t sleep?”

You don’t even need to turn around to know who it was. You bury your head in between your knees as best you can.

“Couldn’t… Anything. What’re you doing here?” You mumble, almost thinking he didn’t hear you.

A pause. A sigh. More steps forward until they stop just outside the edges of the dry fountain spouts.

“i… i thought i'd find you here, y/n. um…,” Sans trails off, uncertain. He sounds exhausted, you notice with a frown. “can i sit with ya?”

“Sure.” A few more steps forward and you hear some shuffling around before the light thud of Sans sitting down just behind you.

“so… what’cha doin’?” He asks.

“Hoping the water turns on and sprays me in the face.”

A pause. A breath of a light laugh.

“i see.”

You’re both silent for a few minutes. Whether it’s to take in each other’s company again or to think of what to say next, you’re not sure. You feel both at the moment anyways.

“Sans-”

“y/n-”

You both start at the same time and pause.

“go ahead. you first.”

“Thanks,” You breathe, uncurling your body so your muscles can relax a little. Your legs are both bent slightly to the right and your hands are in your lap, pulling at the hem of your shirt. “Sans, I… I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

You bite your lip and continue. “I was just… I just wanted to help, you look so stressed out sometimes, and you have been a lot lately. Although, I guess my hounding you with questions didn’t really help, huh?”

Sans chuckles a little. “not exactly. but that doesn’t give me any excuse either, y’know?”

You nod. “Right. And I know I can be a little… Much, when I want to know what’s going on. So, I’m sorry for that too, I’ll work on that. I’ll um… B-Back off,” You swallow and take a shaky breath. “Alright, y-you go, I’m already starting to think in circles.”

You feel a light touch on your back when Sans seems to notice your anxious state. It’s there for a few seconds, and gone when you calm down a bit.

“right, uh… i-i'm sorry for snapping too. i did it first, after all, heh,” It sounds like that chuckle is only there to give Sabs a moment longer to think. “i have been busy, sure, but i shouldn’t have yelled at ya when you just wanted to throw me a _bone,”_ He clears his throat. “s-sorry, force of habit.”

You giggle a little. “It’s fine.”

A pause. “but… while you’re right you get overbearin’, i don’t exactly help to make that easier on ya. i've always been like that, y’know? i never had to worry about tellin’ someone what’s goin’ on, or what’s wrong with me. now that i do, i guess i just kinda… shut it down? if i can?”

Sans groans and you hear the sound of bones clinking together. You turn your head just a little to sneak a glance at him. For a moment all you see are his lightless eye sockets with one of his hands on top of his skull.

He catches your eye and suddenly his eyelights return, hazy but staring into your eyes.

“y-y/n, i’ve been a real _bonehead,_ can ya forgive me?” He asks, his voice is rough, like he’s straining to say it through his nervousness.

You turn your head fully towards him and hold out your hand. He glances at it and places his own in your palm. You intertwine your fingers with his phalanges.

“I can forgive you as much as _humanly_ possible, Sans,” His strained grin lightens a little at your words, becoming more genuine. “Besides, you don’t have a bad _bone_ in your body.”

Sans breathes a heavy sigh of relief along with a few chuckles, you join in halfheartedly and take a moment to breathe yourself.

Now that the tension is mostly gone, your nerves can have a bit of a break after this long, exhausting day.

“hey, how long have you been out here anyways?” Sans asks, watching as you adjust yourself and lay down on the ground beside him.

“Uh… Good question, actually,” You grin sheepishly at the pointed look Sans gives you. “Hey, it’s been a long day for both of us, alright? The bags under your eye sockets started growing new bags under them.” You start to mumble, reaching out one of your hands to Sans’ face and stroke his cheekbone softly.

He grins slightly and places his hand over yours. “yeah, yeah. fair enough, now scooch over hon.” You smile and do so, Sans takes the chance to shuffle a little so he can lie down next to you.

A few moments pass, you’re both staring at the sky. Ebott city doesn’t keep too many lights on at night, so most of the stars in the sky are clear.

“Sans?” A hum of confirmation. “I know you told me a little about it, but what were the lights in the underground like? If… If you’re okay to talk about it, that is.”

Sans takes a moment and you bite your lip. He squeezes your hand a little tighter.

“nah, it’s ok. they were these luminescent gemstones in Waterfall- all over the place really- that practically covered the ceiling of the underground. they’re definitely beautiful, but hey, the real deal is _outta this world.”_

“Aw, those stones didn’t _rock your socks_ enough?” You fire back and Sans laughs in response. “Have you been to a planetarium yet?”

“nah, didn’t have time to _planet.”_

You quickly turn your body on its side to face Sans, eyes wide. His eyelights watch you warily with a nervous grin on his face.

“Seriously?! You, Snas, the space ace, _Sansturn,_ my little boney space cadet, haven’t been to a planetarium yet?”

He snorts at the series of names you listed for him and he rolls his eyelights before turning his body to face yours in turn.

“nope.”

“That’s it. Next date, we’re going to one. You can’t change my mind.” You say sternly, narrowing your eyes at him as if daring him to fight you on this.

“alright, alright. next date then,” His smile in genuine and practically reaches his eye sockets. He raises his hand and tucks some of your hair behind your ear. You feel your face heat up slightly. “i'm glad you were here, y/n, y’know? i was worried when ya wouldn’t answer your phone, so…”

You bite your lip. “Y-Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I was afraid of starting another fight at the time, that’s actually why I came out here. To cool off and think.”

Another breeze blows by and you shiver, cursing yourself again for forgetting your coat. Sans’ eyelights sharpen with worry.

“shit, yeah you must be freezin’. hang on,” He sits up and pulls you with him, shrugging off his favorite blue hoodie and draping it over you. The warmth it instantly brings you makes you pull it closer around yourself instinctively, breathing in the scent of books and ketchup hidden in the fabric. “think you’ve _cooled off_ enough for a lifetime by now. heh.”

“Thanks, you sure you won’t get chilled to the _bone,_ though?” You ask with a smile and Sans chuckles.

“nah. it goes right through me, heh,” Sans replies and you giggle, snuggling further into the comfort of the hoodie. Sans pushes himself up to his feet with a grunt and offers his hand to you. “what do ya say we call it a night, huh? we stay here any longer we’ll be up before the sun is. i'll walk ya home, y/n.”

You take his hand gratefully, your legs aching in protest from crouching on the ground for so long, and stand up with his help. His bones are warm to the touch.

The two of you start walking when you glance over at Sans. “You know… You could stay at my place tonight, um… If you like,” Sans’ eyelights dart to you as blue dusts his face in surprise. “I-I mean, y’know, you’re tired, so using your teleport would be risky, and I don’t want you to walk home by yourself so late. A-And I mean I’ve got the essentials- blankets, a bed, heat, maybe some tea, a-and I’ve always got some ketchup there for when you stop by, and-”

“y/n.”

Your breath hitches when you realize you’re babbling. Your face feels hot as you do everything you can to avoid Sans’ gaze. Crap, you went on for too long trying to sell it up, you went overboard, besides, you don’t know how his magic works, he could probably teleport home just fine- but then why were you walking home now? Were you right? Or did he just want to walk with you for the fun of it? Or maybe-

“y/n!” You jump at the loudness of his voice and you finally look at Sans.

“W-Wha-? What? Sorry, what?” His ever-present grin widens a little at your obvious nervousness, though he doesn’t look much better. But he doesn’t look put off or irritated either.

“do you want me to stay with you tonight?” He asks, his tone greatly lowered back to normal. You sigh and nod slowly. “alright, cause… i wouldn’t mind. i'd actually, uh… like that.”

You stare for a minute in surprise and Sans seems to squirm under your gaze. You blink, bringing your mind back to reality, and you smile.

“Great. Let’s go then.”

You take his hand in yours and intertwine your fingers with his phalanges.

“Hey Sans, what’s your hoodie made out of?”

“oh, uh, cotton?”

“Nah.”

A beat passes.

“I think it’s made of _boyfriend material.”_

“heh. nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the argument vague enough for people to kinda fill it how they see fit, yknow?  
> This isn't a super in-depth long story, just key moments in yours and Sans' relationship, so the rest you can imagine however you like!  
> (although if you're curious about any other moments or have any ideas that I could write separately from this, lemme know, I like writing prompts.)
> 
> See you time time! Only 2 chapters left!


	5. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans enjoy each other's company after another date, and share some sweet, sweet, sappy words together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez I left you guys hanging a little longer than I thought I did, sorry!  
> I've had a lot going on with a new job, messing up my neck/shoulder, and now Inktober stuff (if you wanna see them, my tumblr is Teirrart, I'm doing Inktobertale AND Underinktobertale!)
> 
> Enjoy this much cuter than last time chapter

Light strumming of a guitar fills the cold night air. It’s tranquil, you decide, and let yourself take in the environment completely.

Sans has a serene look on his face, his eye sockets half-lidded and his ever-present grin is genuine. You think if you could feel your soul right now, it’d be fluttering happily.

“I can’t believe you learned how to play the guitar just to sing an acoustic version of Smash Mouth songs at open mic night.”

Sans chuckles and strums the guitar in his hands for good measure.

“eh, what can i say? it really struck a _chord_ with me, y’know?” He says and waggles his brows at you playfully and you snort.

“I knew you’d never just _string_ me along,” You laugh and walk a little ahead, turning back to face Sans as you walk backwards. “By the way, do you play any other instruments?”

You have to admit, you loved watching Sans play tonight, even if it was just for laughs (somehow that makes it better). You wouldn’t be the first to admit you could be a bit of a sucker for musicians, but watching Sans play puts them all out to shame.

The way his phalanges danced across the strings effortlessly, it made you wonder if he really learned how to play just for tonight or for something else, or he already knew how and was just saying that.

The way Sans’ eyelights brighten considerably pulls you from your thoughts.

“i'll give ya one hint: what’s a skeleton’s favorite instrument?”

You purse your lips in thought for a moment, slowing in your stride. Sans gets a little closer to your in response, looking excited.

“Hm, a xylo- _bone?”_

With the way his eyelights dilate, you think that was the right answer, as he gasps, however, you rethink that.

“oh my stars, babe,” He starts in wonder and places his hand on your arm. “no,” He deadpans instead and you groan. “but i should learn that too now. but no, it’s a _trombone.”_

“Oh my stars,” You grin wide. “I love it. I gotta hear you play sometime!”

“heh, i'll bring it with me the next time i see ya then,” He chuckles and ceases his stride and looks over. “hey, why don’t we _chill_ here for a bit?”

He points to a nearby bench and you look around, realizing you’re once again in your usual spot in the park by your favorite water fountains. You smile and nod, linking your arm with his and sitting down on the bench together.

You’re vaguely aware of Sans carefully tuning his guitar, letting the different chorded strums fill your ears as you lean against his arm and stare at the dry fountains in front of you two.

“Hard to believe we were sitting over there a month ago because of a fight, huh?” You mutter, pointing to the fountains. Sans hums in agreement and nuzzles your shoulder a little. “Would’ve pictured sitting over there wouldn’t be so uncomfortable.”

“heh, well, we can make it fun next time,” Sans says, leaning in so his breath ghosts your neck and you shiver involuntarily. You turn your head and he nuzzles against your face in a skeleton kiss and you giggle. “it was a dumb fight anyways, m’sorry.”

“Eh, we were both being _boneheads,_ after all. Besides,” You smile and cradle his cheekbone in your hand. “We’re way past that by now anyway.” You lean in and kiss his ever-widening grin.

“yeah, heh.” He breathes, blue crossing his face.

You lower your hand to his arm and give it a squeeze. His hoodie is so soft, a part of you wonders if you’d able to borrow it from him again, but you’re fine in your big, cozy sweater as well.

You sigh happily and scoot a little closer to Sans as he continues to tune his guitar, completely lost in his concentration as he tests each tuning and going back and forth sometimes between a few.

After a few more minutes, he hums to himself, seemingly satisfied with his work and you feel him shift against you.

“ya know, uh… i didn’t learn this just for open mic.”

You hum in response and sit up. “I had a feeling it was a long way to go just for a gag.” You say with a light giggle, and Sans chuckles in response, though his face looks nervous.

“yeah, heh. i actually wanted to play somethin’ else tonight,” He says, his voice low as he settles the instrument in his grip. “everybody knows this song, so uh, if you want…”

“I can chime in?” You finish for him and grin. You love singing, so you’re excited to get to sing along with Sans on something this time. He didn’t give you a chance to join him for open mic, he just suddenly appeared onstage and started playing, after all.

He nods in response and clears his throat- if there was one there- and settles his nerves with a few test strums first.

He takes on a light, simple chime as he starts, his nervousness gradually fading. The beat sounds familiar…

“wise men, say,” His voice is so calming. “only fools, rush in…”

You know this song, and smile.

“but i, can’t help… falling in love, with you.”

You take a deep breath, your face already feels hot.

“Shall, I stay,” You join in, and Sans almost stops when he hears how light and smooth your voice is with his. “would it be, a sin…?”

He grins and continues to strum.

_I can’t help, falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be…_

Your eyes wander over to his, you’re not afraid to lose it if you see him anymore.

You feel brave enough to carry on, and link your arm with his carefully so as not to throw off his playing.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you…_

You drag out the last word a little and you feel your face heat up when Sans chuckles warmly next to you. He elbows your side as he plays and you can’t help but squeeze his arm.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be…_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you…_

This time you make direct eye contact with him, as it turns out he was already looking at you. The big, goofy grin on his face as you both sing is just adorable.

_For I can’t help,_

_Falling in love with you_

You both let out a deep breath as Sans gradually stops strumming along. Eventually your breaths turn into chuckles, and eventually full-blown laughter. You’re clutching your sides as you laugh along with him.

“Oh my s-stars, Sans! That has to be, heh, the corniest thing you’ve ever done.” You giggle wildly and lean against the back of the bench.

“nah, nothin’ _beets_ the fact that we keep windin’ up back here.” You snort at the pun use and blink when you realize he’s right.

Huh.

“that and how strong our pun game is together.”

You giggle and poke his skull. “Well that’s a _no-brainer.”_

Sans mocks hurt and places a hand on his chest.

“ouch, babe. if i had a heart, it’d be hurtin’ right now.”

You roll your eyes. “Psh, please, you love me.” You say and pat his hand as he lowers it.

“i do.”

Your breath hitches and you turn your head to him. His face his dyed a deep blue, his eyelights stay firm.

“i really do, y/n.”

You can’t help but stare at Sans for a few moments. He tries to remain calm for the most part, but you silence is starting to clearly unnerve him.

You feel your face heating up more and more, breath refusing to cooperate with you. This is really happening, you don’t know how you could’ve not realized with how he’s been acting all night. How could you be so stupid, of course you’re always slow on the uptake, and-

“y-y/n, i-"

“I do too.”

Sans stops when you finally speak. His face somehow almost navy blue at this point.

“I-I,” You swallow and take his hand in yours. Yours is trembling ever-so-slightly. He squeezes your hand and you smile. “I love you too, Sans.”

Sans takes a shaky breath and grins wide and brings your hand in his up to his face and presses it to his cheek.

“geez, babe, i could see the gears turnin’ in your head, but they were spinnin’ a little too long this time.” He chuckles and nuzzles your hand against his teeth and you laugh.

“Hey! I-It’s not my fault you just threw that at me!” You laugh and play with the hem of his hoodie sleeve with your free hand. “Besides, you know I word vomit like all the time anyways.”

“yeah, i do,” He chuckles. “it’s cute, though.”

“Psh, bonehead.”

“nerd.”

You giggle lightly and smile, scooting closer so you’re partially on his lap, as he had set the guitar next to him already.

“I love you.”

“i love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> I know, I know, how cliche/overdone is a song-based chapter? BUT I DON'T CARE THEY'RE CUTE AND I LOVE THEM
> 
> And, I'm sure everybody here has seen that cute video of Sans singing this very song, ever since I started writing I wanted to find a way to use it cause it's so precious, so I saw the opportunity and took it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Just one more and this story is done!


	6. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's yours and Sans' first anniversary since you started dating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS ITS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> I'm so sorry this took me so long to update guys, I've been crazy busy with work, and my painting, and tbh got a little unmotivated for a bit there.
> 
> But here's the last chapter of By the Water Fountains! I hope you enjoy!

_Knock-knock_

You pause from fixing your hair in front of your mirror and feel a smile spread across your face at the telltale knocking at your door.

You take the chance to skip over to your door, smooth out your dress- it shows off your breasts a little bit and flares out at your waist, perfect- and steady your hand on the doorknob.

“Who’s there?”

A snicker, and then: “wood.”

“Wood, who?”

_“wood_ ya be a dear and let me in?”

You giggle and finally open the door to reveal Sans leaning on the door frame with a basket on the ground next to him and a small bouquet of flowers nestled in the crook of his elbow. He’s wearing his usual hoodie, of course, but underneath he’s wearing a nice, black button-up shirt and dark jeans.

Not too casual, more like a dressed-up comfy.

He takes a moment to look you up and down, his eyelights seeming to wide slightly, you can’t deny you had been doing the same.

“y/n, you look beautiful tonight.” He says, blue tinting his cheekbones as he stands up straight and pulls you to him, his dreamy grin brushes against your lips.

“You clean up pretty nice to, no bones about it,” You say with a grin of your own and he chuckles. You take the flowers he hands you with a smile and he picks up the basket off the ground. “So what _sans_ ational plans have you got for tonight? All I need to do is lockup and we can go if we need to.”

It’s actually yours and Sans’ first anniversary since you started dating, you’ve both been looking forward to this and Sans was actually excited to plan what you two would do, he wanted to take the reigns on this and you were probably just as excited as he was.

“actually,” Sans starts, walking into your apartment with basket in hand and shutting the door behind him. “i was thinkin we could stay here.”

You raised an eyebrow in question but stayed silent, waiting for him to explain as you grab a vase and fill it with water for the flowers. They’re a small collection of sunflowers, your favorite flower.

“hear me out here, y/n,” Sans says, his easy grin growing wide as he places the basket on the table and opens the lid, pulling out a large container. “think of the _pasta_ bilities.”

You snicker and walk up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Wow, homemade spaghetti from the Skeleton house? If I had a _penne_ for every time I had Pap’s cooking, I could open a restaurant for the guy.”

“pffft, believe it or not, i made it this time,” At the widening of your eyes, he rolls his eyelights and continues. “i asked paps to teach me, woulda made something else but…. spaghetti’s the only thing he’s _farfallen_ for.”

You laugh hard at that one and even Sans joins you on that one. Once he calmed down, he reached into the basket again to reach for something else.

You watched Sans curiously and leaned your body against the chair next to him. 

“Got something else in your bag of wonders?” You ask, an eager grin reaching your face.

“well, we got,” he pulls out a candle. “cause you’re the _light_ of my life. and,” he even pulls out two glasses and bottle of wine. “to quit your _winin’.”_

You giggle and place your hand over your chest in shock. “Wow, candlelit homemade dinner and alcohol? I hit the jackpot with you, hon,” You say and Sans chuckles, but you catch the blue crossing his cheekbones as he scratches the back of his head nervously. “Aw, but you don’t even like wine.”

Sans shrugs as he sets everything up at the table and goes to grab a nicer bowl from your kitchen for the spaghetti. “it’s alright, it’s just not my favorite thing ever. i know ya like it though.”

“Hm… Sans. Snas. My sweet _sans_ itive _sans_ ational vertabae.”

“y-yeah?” He looks like he’s having trouble trying not to laugh. 

“I was gonna wait to give it to you later tonight, but, since we’re already here,” You start as you slowly walk over to Sans whose eyelights follow your every move. “and because I know you’d rather not have wine, even though you’re very sweet for doing that. You’re getting your present from me right now.” 

Before he could stop you, you walked into the kitchen again, swaying your hips a little as you do in a teasing manner, and giggle to yourself quietly as you bend down and hear Sans cough and clear his “throat” in response. 

You grabbed his gift off the back of the second shelf of your fridge, right where you left it, with a bright blue ribbon around it. 

You sigh happily and shut the fridge, watching Sans’ expression as he tries to see what you’re carrying. 

“I think you’ll like this a bit more than the wine,” You laugh and hand over the gift, sliding your other hand over his back and kissing his cheekbone lightly. “Happy anniversary, Sans.” 

Sans’ eyelights are wide and sharp with excitement as he looks over his gift- a bottle of the highest quality ketchup you could find. And just underneath the ribbon, he noticed, were two slips of paper that he carefully pulled out and looked at them intently. 

“y/n, is this-” 

“Yup! Two tickets to the planetarium that just opened downtown. And- I know you can’t handle _condiments,_ in your cute little phalanges right now is the highest quality ketchup I could get my hands on.” 

“y/n,” Sans slinks an arm around your waist and pulls your body close to his and nuzzles your lips against his widened grin. “much like i love ya, i love this awesome gift too, heh. thanks a lot, sweets.” 

“I love you too, you boney dork,” You laugh and pull out Sans’ chair before your own. “Now let’s sit down before your food gets cold.” 

\-------------------------------------- 

“And you’ve really never cooked before this? Sans that was amazing.” 

“heh. nope. and you’re the only one who’s ever had it, so don’t go spreadin’ it around. can't let everybody know i'm not lazy anymore.” 

You laugh and nudge Sans with your shoulder playfully. After dinner, he suggested (more like demanded really) taking a walk to your usual spot by the water fountains. Something he knows you’d never say no to. 

“Hm, you know what your restaurant would be if you ever opened one?” 

Sans looks at you, eyelights watching curiously with his grin etched into a smirk. 

“pfft, what?” 

_“Sansless Pastabilities.”_

… A beat passes. 

“o-oh my god,” His hand in yours tightens as he tries not to bust out laughing, his face dusted blue with effort. “i could be the next great _sans_ chef.” 

“Exactly!” You laugh along when Sans’ wall finally breaks. 

Eventually you both reach the fountains, and you sigh happily when you go to sit down in the bench. 

But pause when Sans’ phalanges intertwine with your fingers and tug you back. 

“c’mere.” 

Without looking at you, he continues pulling you forwards until reaching the fountain. 

There’s a million questions running through your head as the two of you stand in silence for a few moments. You bite your lip and ask the first one that comes to mind. 

“Sans? Is… Everything okay?” 

A chuckle. “y/n, everything’s…. amazing,” He squeezes your hand for good measure. “you uh, remember when we met here?” 

He points with his free hand to another area of the park. “Right over there.” 

“Yeah,” You smile fondly at the memory and sidle up next to Sans. “Good thing our Nice Cream friend decided to put you there that day, huh?” 

“i like to think there’s snow chance that he wouldn’t,” Sans says with a twinkle in his eyelights. “plus i think he was settin’ us up anyway.” 

“He must’ve thought we were getting too bonely for our own good,” You add with a giggle and let your eyes wander the area. “It’s funny how most of our dates end up here at some point.” 

“yeah and uh…” You lose what Sans is saying when he starts to mumble under his breath. 

“What was that last part? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“i uh,” Sans starts and clears his throat (or lack thereof). “y/n, i'm gonna say something, but i need you to close your eyes, okay?” 

A puzzled expression crosses your face and you purse your lips before rubbing circles on the back of his hand with your thumb and smile. 

“Okay Sans, I trust you.” And in a moment the world around you becomes dark, and all you hear around you are Sans’ soft breathing and the gentle breeze around you. 

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

A cough. 

Shuffling. 

Steps. 

Stopping in front of you. 

Pressure on your forearm. 

Bone in your hand, taking yours. 

Squeeze it tight to reassure you’re okay. 

Breathe. 

He squeezes back. 

Pressure on your forehead. 

Warm. 

Breath on your lips. 

“i love you, y/n.” 

“I love you to, Sans.” 

“we’ve been together for a long time already, and uh… it’s been the best time i've ever had.” 

Nervous laugh. 

“Me too.” 

The bone squeezes your hand again. 

“good, but, y/n, i think…” 

A stutter. 

Sigh. 

Your breath hitches. 

“…What?” 

“i want that to change.” 

Bite your lip. 

What? 

Hurts. 

Nerves. 

Tugging on your sleeve. 

Frayed strings. 

Your forehead is cold. 

“Sans, wha-” 

“y/n.” 

Shuffling. 

“open your eyes.” 

It takes your eyes a moment to adjust with how nervous you’ve gotten, fighting back the need to exhale strongly as you somewhat began holding your breath. 

But when you do adjust, you feel like you just got the air kicked out of you. 

There Sans is, in front of you, face as dark as a blueberry in his own nerves but fighting it like a champ, holding out a small box in his lightly trembling phalanges. 

“y/n, will ya be my _wife-i?_ ‘cause i think we got a good connection.” 

You stutter out a laugh as you feel tears welling up in your eyes. Sans chuckles nervously along with you but doesn’t budge. 

“S-Sans! That was s-so-” You can’t stop yourself from laughing through the tears and cover up your mouth to even attempt to speak normally. 

“y/n, sweets, h-hey,” Sans starts and takes a step forward, brushing your hand away and some tears off your face. His eyelights are widened and sincere. “what do ya say? do you wanna be… somethin’ more, with me?” 

“S-Sans,” You stutter and pause, smiling at him and placing your hand over his that carries the box. “Yes, I do.” 

“well the ‘i do’ part is for later,” He adds with a chuckle, clearly trying to act as calm as possible even as he releases the most relieved breath you think you’ve ever heard from him. He opens the box, pulls out the ring and grabs your hand. “but this part is for always.” 

He slides it onto your finger perfectly, and you bite your lip as you bring it closer to your face. The ring has what looks like blue stones arranged to look like what Sans described to be an Echo Flower- a flower in the Underground that he had shown you pictures of, beautiful- and a smaller stone in the center to bring it all together. 

It takes your breath away. 

“Sans, i-it’s beautiful, I don’t know what to-” 

“it’s ok,” He says simply, bringing one hand up to your cheek, not his eyelights have remained wide, but softened in intensity considerably. Blue dusts his face and he has the widest grin you’ve ever seen on him. You feel your heart warm at that. “we don’t have to say anythin’.” 

He leans in and presses his grin your lips tenderly, nuzzling in a kiss as you return the favor, throwing your arms around his neck and leaning into him as well. 

After a few moments pass, you pull apart, and his grin lessens slightly in size, but not in emotion. 

“now, i had one more surprise for ya, y/n.” 

“Wha-” You stop and shoot him a glare and he shrugs, rolling his eyelights playfully. “What else could there possibly be?!” 

“well~,” He starts and glances at you. “how keen are you on getting your dress a little dirty?” 

A pause. 

“Well,” You start and place your hand over your chest, not missing the opportunity to look at your ring. “It’s not like I’ll need to be all _dressed up_ later tonight anyway.” 

Blue crosses his face, but his grin is wild. 

“perfect.” 

He takes a step back, and to your surprise, his eyelights go dark for a moment, being replaced with a single, bright cyan eye in his left socket. 

Water shoots up from a spout in the fountain and you yelp in shock. One to your left almost gets you, one to Sans’ right splashes his arm as he chuckles at your growing excited grin, and one behind you finally splashes onto most of your body on you jump in surprise. 

“you always talked about running through the fountains, y/n,” Sans says with a laugh, dodging some spouts as they shoot up and you as well, missing sometimes. “well, now’s our chance.” 

You can’t believe everything you’ve seen. 

Everything that’s happened to you. 

Everything’s happened to the _both_ of you. 

Your ring twinkles in the moonlight. 

Water is shooting up all around you. 

Sans is now your fiancé. 

Your chest feels light, and for the first time, you feel ready to take on anything. 

You’re ready to take the leap. 

You stomp your foot over a spout just as it shoots up, splashing directly on Sans’ face as he stumbles but laughs in surprise. 

“Now is our chance, Sans!” 

“together.” “Together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy I know BUT THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thanks for being patient with me, I actually thought about writing a couple oneshots here and there of Sans and Reader's life together and things that happen with them, if that sounds interesting enough to stick around lol
> 
> ALSO! I have a Ko-fi account now!  
> If you want, you can support me here: www.ko-fi.com/teirrart


End file.
